Home is Where the Heart is
by foxdemoness101
Summary: after leaving Konoha for four years, Sakura Haruno is moving back, along with her cousin Ayame Itsunara (Inuyasha), but there are some things that Sakura doesn't want to return to. Will that change when she see's her best friend and her childhood crush? and how much did change when she left?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. Full credit to the rightful owner of these mangas/animes)

Sakura Pov:

I couldn't believe it. After 4 years I am moving back to my hometown, Konoha. My name is Sakura Haruno, and I am 16 years old. I left Konoha 4 years ago, to help my cousin, Ayame, take care of our grandfather. You see, my cousin lived with our grandfather, after her parents had died in a accident, when she was 5. When I was 12 I moved in with the two, since grandfather was ill. It didn't really matter since I didn't exactly leave with a good memory.

•Flashback•

Sasuke and Sakura and Naruto were sitting on the back porch of Sasuke's mansion. Sakura was holding onto a pillow, pulling on her long hair, afraid of what the boys reaction would be, to her news. Sasuke was getting annoyed by Sakura for even being in his presence, and the fact that she wouldn't shut up every 5 minutes, while Naruto was eating a bowl of Ramen.

Sakura sighed. It was time to tell Sasuke first. She knew it would be harder with Naruto, since they grew up together, but Sasuke wouldn't overreact.

"Soo... Sasuke-kun, I need to tell yo-"

"Sakura, that's it! You are getting on my last nerves. You are the most annoying person in this world! I wish you would just disappear out of my life!"

The young Sakura could feel her heart break. She knew he meant it. He was glaring at her. Naruto gapped at what Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-teme that isn't a nice way to talk to Sak-"

"it's alright Naruto."

Both boys turned towards Sakura. She had got up and placed the pillow down. She turned towards each boy.

"I guess Sasuke got his wish..."

She turned her head and smiled sadly.

"Im leaving Konoha to live with my grandfather. So I guess I'm out of your hair Sasuke. Take care Naruto"

She gave Naruto a hug, turned around and, ran off.

"Sakura-chan!"

She had ran and stopped in front of Ino's house. There were Ino hanging with Karin. They turned to see the pink haired girl.

"well well if it isn't Lil miss billboard brow"

Sakura was use to Karin's sneering but her heart broke again at what Ino said.

"Yea it's big enough to land an airplane on it! What's the matter, did Sasuke-kun said you were to ugly to date anybody."

Sakura was furious

"For your information! I'm moving away to live with my grandfather!"

After that she ran home.

•end of flashback•

But I'm totally over it.

But this time it was different. I would be living with my cousin Ayame Itsunara, who happens to feel like a older sister to me. She was there to comfort me when my parents died in a plane crash, when we were 13. She was there when I got my heart broken, when I arrived there.

I turned to my cousin and saw her flash her amazing smile, before turning back to the road.

You see, Ayame is my cousin on my mom's side. We both had the same eyes, soft angelic features and dazzling smiles, that made a mans heart burn for us. We are also in love with sports, and don't take any bull. But that's where the similarities end.

Ayame has long scarlet hair that she always has up in pigtails. She usually has a iris on her left side. She is more mature than I am, since she was taking care of grandfather longer.

I know I'm hotheaded and a bit childish. My hair is pink and I got it cut to go down to my shoulders. I've also grown into my forehead.

Ayame turned towards me

" are you ready for this Saki"

Saki is my childhood nickname she gave me.

"Heck yeah! I can't wait to see my old friends Aya"

We both shared a smile and looked at Konoha coming closer to us.

'it's good to be home'

—to be continued—


	2. New Lives, Old Friends

A/N: Okay so here is the second chapter. Sorry it took so long so I do not own anything but the plot.

Naruto Pov:

It's been years since Sakura-chan left us. I still couldn't believe that after Sakura-chan left, Sasuke decided that the group of friends were to weak for him to hang with. So he went and hanged out with the biggest jerk, a jock, and two crazed obsessed fangirls.

'stupid teme! Why'd he do something so stupid'

His thoughts were interrupted, when a lavender car pulled into the driveway with a moving truck.

'strange... I didn't know the Haruno's moved... Maybe to go with Sak-"

My eyes popped out of my socket. Both girls jumped out of the car. They both were gorgeous but I knew the pink haired one. And she was...

Sakura-chan...

Then I turned and remembered the scarlet haired one. It's Ayame-chan, who always seems to act like she's a older sibling to both myself, and Sakura-chan. I met Ayame at the last family reunion on her mothers side.

I jumped off my porch as I went to help the girls, and movers unload. Sakura was in the truck grabbing at another box.

"Need any help"

Sakura Pov:

When I heard a male voice behind me, I flinched. I turned around to see spiky blond hair.

"Naruto?"

He flashed his goofy grin, and I jumped into his open arms.

"NARUTO! It's soo good to see you!"

He spun me around then placed me on the grown.

"Its great to see you to! What are you doing back?"

"My grandfather moved in with one of my uncles, so me and Ayame are moving back here!"

We heard a cough from behind us.

Ayame Pov:

"Maybe you two could give me a hand"

I knew I was teasing Sakura, and Naruto, but it was fun. However, the three boxes I was holding were heavy.

"Oops, sorry Ayame-chan"

I sighed. I knew for a fact Naruto and Sakura get sidetracked a lot. I had met Naruto at the family reunion when we were 10. He was loud but cared greatly about Sakura. He is always welcomed in my book.

"it's alright Saki. Why don't you both help me put the remainer boxes inside, then I could make some Ramen, eh Naru"

I winked. I knew he wouldn't say no. Ramen just happened to be one of the ways of getting Naruto to do any work.

"HECK YEA!"

We all laughed at this.

Sasuke's Pov:

I heard laughter when we were walking pass the Dobe's house. We turned our head to the Haruno residence.

"Sasuke-kun would you lik-"

I turned to see Karin and Ino gapping. I followed their eye contact, and I froze. There stood someone I thought I would never see again.

...Sakura...Haruno...

—to be continued—


	3. First Impressions

Part 3: first impressions

Sasuke Pov:

'What is she doing here? I thought she moved away?'

I turned to see Suigetsu, already walking towards them. He loved bullying Naruto, and of there were new kids he would enjoy bullying them too. Jugo slowly followed after. Karin and Ino dragged me towards the house by my arms.

Ayame Pov:

" hey there"

We all stopped laughing. Naruto let out a snarl at a guy with white hair and clenched his fist. I turned to see a jock standing behind him.

' white haired emo shark boy seems to get a little cocky. And orange jock has a bit of a timid aura around him'

I turned and saw a guy with black hair that looked like the butt of a duck. Hanging off of him was a girl with super red hair that looked like someone stuck it in cherry juice, with black roots showing, proving that it was dyed that way.

'ugh. Another tramp'

On his other side stood a girl with platinum blonde hair, up in a long ponytail.

' Ino Yamanaka...miss priss...'

I turned to Saki. Her usual full of light eyes turned dull. I turned to hear a low growl escape from Naruto. I stepped in front of him. Saki needed this to end right now.

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

He gulped and stood up tall. I knew how to intimidate him. I was dubbed "Most Intiminating" by everyone I knew.

" If you don't behave yourself, I will make sure to it that you won't have ramen for a year. Got it?!"

He nodded his head. I relaxed a bit but turned to the small group of five.

" now that that's done. WHO IN KAMI'S NAME ARE YOU. Don't say anything Yamanaka"

The white haired one lost his smirk. The orange haired one was scared. Ino was hiding behind the black haired guy, who had smelled like fear. The red head walked right up to me.

"I'm Karin and thats all you need to know, and the fact that I'm probably stronger than you are"

I smirked. She was a diva.

" Oh really. I don't think I'm the ONLY one who noticed your roots are showing, and if your fightings anything like your dye job, I think you must be pretty weak."

She gasped and grabbed at her head, Ino ran over and pulled her back. I turned my attention to the white haired guy.

" And you?"

He let out a yelp. He managed to squeak.

"S-Suigetsu"

I grabbed his ear and twisted it. He winced in pain. I pulled him down to my eye level.

" if I hear ANYTHING, about you picking on these two!"

I waved a hand at Sakura and Naruto.

" I will personally SHOVE you into the ground, and make you eat dirt! GET IT?"

"g-got i-it"

"GOOD"

He backed away. I turned towards the orange haired guy. He looked a bit amused, but was frightened. I turned towards him and smiled. I have a feeling he isn't what he appears to be.

" you seem to be sane enough. What is your name?"

I saw him relax a bit. He had a good aura surrounding him.

"I'm Jugo."

He stuck out his hand.

" it's great to meet you miss...?"

I shook his hand.

" Ayame Itsunara"

I gave him a I-don't-bite-unless-you-anger-me looks before turning towards the black haired one. I remembered Saki's description of a Uchiha Sasuke who looked just like him. I let out a growl and stepped in between him and Sakura.

Sakura Pov:

'what is he doing here. Why me? Is he just here to torment me?

Ayame stepped in front of me, and let out another growl towards Sasuke. I heard Naruto move beside me and place his arms around my shoulder. All I heard was the Uchiha boy's words from last time, playing like a broken record in my head.

—to be continued—


End file.
